Fuera de Contexto
by AnnAndre92
Summary: ¿Piensa mal y acertaras? A veces la mente te hace pensar cosas que tal vez sean verdad... O tal vez no (One-Shot)


**FUERA DE CONTEXTO**

En la casa de los Geminis, venian llegando Milo y Camus de un caluroso entrenamiento, venían agotados pero las risas no podian faltar en la rutina de estos dos amigos, justo en ese momento escucharon un ruido en la habitación de Saga, intentaron ignorarlo cuando escucharon

-_Saga más duro - _Milo y Camus se miraron horrorizados, era la voz de un hombre que habian oido. La curiosidad pudo más que ellos, así que se acercaron en total silencio para oir lo que pasaba

-_Bueno Aioros! - _los dos dorados se miraron más asustados todavia, aquella conversacion preferirian no haberla oido, pero peor aun... La curiosidad de oir es lo que los llevaria directo a donde Hades - Dejaras de quejarte, empece duro y te quejaste, ahora que baje la fuerza dices que más duro, decidete

-_Saga entiende, te pedi la ayuda con algo tan apreciado para mi, no quiero que me lo rompas, solo que se pueda abrir sin ningun maltrato, y sin lastimar_

_- Aioros por favor, eres un caballero dorado, debes aguantar cualquier cosa, además no lo estoy haciendo tan duro para que te vaya a lastimar_

-_Caramba Saga estoy en una posición incomoda, esta muy cerrado, tiene toda la vida cerrado, desde que nací en realidad. Te pedi que lo abrieras, pero con cuidado, mira que es lo más valioso para mi _

_-Confías en mi? -_

_- Si Saga, si no no estuviera aquí contigo pidiéndotelo _

-Camus - susurro Milo sorprendido - no puedo creer, que Saga y Aioros.. - Milo no encontraban las palabras - No creo que jueguen 'espaditas'

-Milo esa no son palabras - reclamo Camus

-Es la verdad Camus - Milo lo miraba sin despegar la oreja de la puerta, Milo quiso continuar con su explicación pero la voz de Saga los interrumpió

-_Hace calor o son ideas mias?_ - Comento Saga

-_Hace Calor_ - contesto Aioros -

-_Me quitare la camisa, asi sudo menos, me refresco y continuamos en lo que estamos -_

_-Me parece bien - _

Hubo un ruido dentro de la habitación algo se rasgo y el grito de Aioros dejo a los dorados más jovenes pertubados

-_Ah!_ - grito Aioros

-_Intente hacerlo suave Aioros_ -

-_Lo se. Lo que pasa es que me agarraste desprevenido, pero abrió un poco_

-_Seguimos intentándolo?_ - Los chicos oyeron preguntando a Saga

-_Cambio de posición porque estoy incomodo y continuamos, solo hazlo cuando yo te pida, aun no estoy listo - l_e respondio Aioros_ - Dale Saga, estoy en mejor posición, dale con suavidad y cuando te diga aumentas la fuerza, aumentas lo más que puedas hasta llegar al punto indicado ¿Esta bien? espero que asi no me hagas tanto daño_

-_Esta bien_ - le respondio Saga

-_Dale suave... Aja, asi, aumenta la fuerza, aumenta, Vale Saga falta poco... Aumenta, aumenta, ya estoy llegando al punto ¡Aumenta! - Milo y Camus no podian salir de su asombro, estaban traumados con lo que oian - Bien Saga! Ya casi, Ya casi... ¡Si, después de tanto trabajo! Gracias Saga... Faltan dos más_

-_¿Dos más?_ - preguntaba Saga - Bueno, ire a buscar agua te traigo y seguimos

-_Esta bien_ -

Camus y Milo buscaron esconderse para que Saga no los pillara, encontraron unos buenos escondites donde los permitiera ver dentro de la habitación, solo vieron a Aioros acostado en la cama de Saga, con un brazo en su frente y respiración agitada, este también andaba sin camisa. Vieron a Saga salir, quien sonreia de medio lado

-Quien diría que este favor de Aioros me cansaria tanto, bueno al menos todo esto me evito un día de entrenamiento, claro entreno pero de otra manera - Concluyo Saga que se llevo la jarra de Agua a la habitación junto a un vaso. y Cerro nuevamente la habitación, Milo y Camus salieron de sus escondites y volvieron a acercarse a la puerta

-No puedo creerlo - susurraba Milo a Camus - Saga y Aioros practican esgrima, pero lo peor no es eso... - Camus tenia la misma cara de horror que Milo - Lo peor es que a Aioros le gusta perder -

-_Saga, tengo las manos un poco rojas, por el esfuerzo ¿No tienes algo que me alivie el ardor?_

_-Bueno aqui cerca de mi, hay un liquido blanco, espeso. Agarra un poco con las manos, lo agitas bien y luego lo echas en tu mano, y se te quita el ardor. Te lo restriegas bien, si necesita más, repites el procedimiento._

Aioria quien pasaba justo por Geminis vio a camus y a Milo pegados tras la puerta

-¿Que ha...? - intento interrumpir cuando fue interrumpido por un 'Shhhhh' por parte de Milo y Camus. Milo, quien era bastante dramatico se le acerco a Aioria puso sus dos manos en los hombros de este y puso cara de decepción, Aioria con un poco de preocupación y miedo a su amigo

-Aioria lo lamento - susurraba Milo - Tu hermano, tu hermano es 'rosca dulce' - Aioria miro sorprendido y horrorizado, evidentemente a Milo, se giro a mirar a Camus, quien asintio, este se les unio a oir lo que Saga y Aioros comentaban

-_Listo Aioros? Vamos por el segundo, pero tengo una manera de que abra más rápido esta segunda vez_

-_Pero Saga... Que es eso que tienes alli en tu mano? - _Aioria miro con horror a Milo y Camus

-_Aioros, te dije que buscaria la forma de abrirlo más rapido -_

_-Con eso Saga... Pero es un tubo, creo que sera peor... Po__r que no con las manos de nuevo, como estabas intentando ahorita? - _

_-Porque te quejaste, por eso intentare con esto a ver si no te quejas-_

_-No quiero que pase nada malo, si lo llegas a dañar te juro que...-_

_-Tranquilo, le ponemos un poco de Aceite o Crema y te aseguro que entrara y saldra sin ningún problema, para que veas que soy tan buen amigo que te pedire que cierres los ojos, para que no veas nada de lo que va a pasar_

Aioros, Camus y Milo prefirieron no decir

-_Saga en vista de que la crema y el aceite no sirvieron en el tubo.. Por que mejor..._

_-Que? _

_-No lo hechas en el orificio directamente - _Comento Aioros, los tres dorados pusieron cara de horror, si se quiere decir, estaban sorprendidos de que sus compañeros, los más grande de la élite estuvieran en esas cosas a la luz del día - _Digo es para que entre mejor_

_-Lo echo yo, o lo echas tu? _

_-Bueno, echalo tu y esta vez intentare yo con el tubo, debes estar cansado de tanto intentar_

_-Es verdad, es tuyo, es tu cosa, yo solo te ofreci mi ayuda porque te vi en una situación apretada -_

_-Lo se amigo, y no te lo reprocho, te lo agradeceré eternamente_

_-Bueno yo lo echo, lo restriego y tu lo metes_

_-Esta bien -_

_-_No es cierto - susurraba Aioria - mi hermano no es de 'jugar espaditas' con otro

-_Saga eso que eche esta muy frio y huele fuerte ¿Es seguro? Recuerda que es parte de mi, de mi vida, desde que naci es lo más valioso que tengo_

_-Aioros, ya intentamos una vez, intentamos la segunda, ya la tercera es más fácil y __rápido_

_-_La tercera? - Aioria literalmente, tenia enorme ganas de llorar

-_Dame Aioros, yo te hago el favor y lo echo, así no te sientes con la culpa de que pase algo malo, si pasa algo malo es por mi culpa._

_-Eres un gran amigo, haciendo este favor a cambio de nada_

_-A cambio de Nada? Tu me debes algo, y espero que me lo des_

_-Esta bien - _el trio dorado escucharon las risas de Saga y Aioros - _Bueno Saga, vamos rápido con el segundo. El mismo procedimiento, pero como ya sabes que tanta fuerza y que tan rapido hay que hacerlo, o debes hacerlo. Me pongo en posición_

_-Aioros, hoy perdí mi día de entrenamiento por ti, asi que esto te costara caro. Vamos rapido, que me estoy cansando y nos falta la tercera_

_-Deja la amargura. A la cuenta de tres empieza, recuerda yo te voy diciendo la rapidez, Uno... Dos... Tres..._

El trio dorado empezaron a oir como rechinaba la cama, las respiraciones agitadas de los dos, Aioria no lo queria creer de su hermano y menos de Saga

-_Sigue asi Saga, un poco más de fuerza y más rapido. Más rapido, asi Saga, Asi... Ya casi, más rapido... Más rapido, más rapido, más, más, más, alli manten esa presion asi, dale, un poco máááás... Casi Saga, ahora esta atorado. ¿Que otra cosa?_

_-Me montare encima de ti, para que tu hagas fuerza hacia abajo y yo hacia arriba, hasta que creas que lo logramos -_

_-Perfecto, me gusta esa idea, o porque no mejor yo arriba y tu abajo, ya estas cansado de estar arriba ayudando, cambiemos un rato y yo lo intento, a ver si yo mismo con mi propio esfuerzo llego a lograrlo_

_-Eres muy debil Aioros - _se burlo Saga - _No tienes la misma fuerza que yo_

_-No la misma fuerza, pero si la rapidez, ya veras que asi llegare al punto más rapido- _Aioros y Saga empezaron a reir

-¡¿Pero que Carajos hacen alli ustedes tres?! - En ese momento Shion estaba presente en la casa de Geminis, miro al trio dorado que mantenían caras de susto, horror y asombro. Con tan solo señalar los mando directamente a la sala. Los tres se sentaron como perros regañados

-Aqui jamás se les ha enseñado a molestar la privacidad del otro, ¿Que les pasa? - Regañaba Shion

-Maestro... - esta vez hablo Camus - Usted Sabe lo de Aioros?

-Aioros? - miro dudoso - Claro que lo se

-Y aun asi lo permitio? - pregunto Milo asombrado

-Si yo lo permiti y lo autorice en realidad - Aioria no podia creer lo que oia, y Milo tampoco

-Y lo de Saga? - Pregunto rapidamente MIlo

-También, en realidad yo le dije a Aioros que fuera con Saga para que le hiciera el favor, ¿Que tiene de malo que Saga ayude a Aioros? Yo se lo autorice, son amigos desde hace años, un favor no esta demás

-Maestro! - al fin hablo Aioria - Estan jugando espaditas alla adentro, ¡MI HERMANO! Como lo autoriza? EN el Santuario? Y si Athena oye esas cosas... Ellos necesitan privacidad

-Espaditas? - pregunto asombrado - Ire a hablar con ellos - Shion se acerco a la puerta de Geminis cuando oyó algo tan bizarro que creyó entender por que la cara de los muchachos

-_Aioros, ahora vamos por el tercero que parece el más dificil, se que estas cansado yo también, asi que si no podemos con el tubo o con la mano, concentrare toda mi 'Explosion de Galaxias' aqui, y dare el toque final_

_-Saga, aceptare que le des con todo, pero ya sabes..._

_-Si, si si - _Se quejo Saga, SHion no aguantaba la risa con lo que oia, entendía porque el trio estaban tan traumados, asi que abrio la puerta, aquel trio miro como el patriarca podia hacer eso

-Necesito que terminen alli con lo que estan haciendo, y salgan un momento - Antes de Shion cerrar la puerta se le ocurrio decir algo como broma y castigo - Se limpian, limpian ese desastre, y se visten -

Dicho esto, Shion cerro la puerta. El trio dorado se quedo en silencio. Esperaron unos minutos y Saga y Aioros salieron sonrientes

-Gracias Saga - le estrechaba la mano Aioros quien tenia una cara de fatiga - Este favor te lo regresare, gracias por tu ayuda. La necesitaba y más nadie que tu, mi más fiel amigo

-De nada - Saga miro al trio sentado en su sala, con cara de asombro y horror - ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?

-Resulta que estos tres, los oyeron detras de la puerta y creen que juegan al otro bando

-Disculpa? - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y los miraron molesto

-Los oimos - se intentaba excusar Milo - La crema el aceite, el tubo, que si tu arriba el abajo...

-Lo rapido lo fuerte - continuaba Camus - Lo espeso y blanco...

-Que si se lo echas, lo restriegas lo metes - los tres dorados al mismo tiempo se taparon los oidos. Saga entendio todo al momento, Aioros también, Saga entro en su habitacion y saco un maletin enorme con tres cierres bastantes oxidados

-Pensamos que jugaban espaditas, y Aioros le gustaba perder - comento Milo con los ojos cerrados

-Idiotas! - les reprocho Aioros - Esto, bien Sabes Aioria, tiene años conmigo, es el recuerdo de nuestro padre, cuando me lo dejo, tu estabas en la barriga de nuestra madre, yo tenia dias intentarlo abrirlo. Son tres cierres, por eso le pedi la ayuda a Saga... Acaso ustedes...? - Aioros le costaba creer lo que habia escuchado

-Ustedes lo que tienen es esa mente podrida - les reclamo Saga - No les da vergüenza interpretar las cosas que no son-

El trio dorado no sabian donde mirar, ni donde poder correr. Pasaron una tarde terrible, traumados creyendo que Saga y Aioros, estaban en otras cosas... Cuando en realidad peleaban por unos cierres oxidados

_...FIN..._


End file.
